Crash & Burn
by cheernbhappy
Summary: Sam&Gates! Based on the Savage Garden song "Crash&Burn". Picks up at the end of "Truth Will Out" after Sam talks to Abby only we're going to pretend that conversation didn't happen. Eventually M. R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the doctors lounge, Sam made her way to the bathroom. She hated taking showers at work but decided that tonight was a must. After hanging her dress up on a hook she closed the door and took off her scrubs and long sleeve cotton shirt then hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good as it poured over her face and down her body.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about Tony. That day at work had been tense between them. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since Luka, which was too long ago. The familiar feeling scared her and she couldn't help it if she wanted to take things slow. Besides, she went into this _thing_ they had expecting to have a little fun. She had had some fun with Ben and it wasn't hard to say goodbye to him. And she had been having a little fun with County General's electrician and it wasn't hard to let him off either. How could it be that Tony Gates, the cocky ass Tony Gates, could make her feel this way? Sam knew it wasn't love, it was too soon for love, but she was definitely in like with him.

The way he didn't take any of her bullshit and called things like they were. That's one thing she liked about him. He didn't beat around the bush, he straight up told things like they were. Sam couldn't help but think how complicated her and Luka's relationship had been. There was always something that wasn't being said. He was wounded and just wanted a family again. She was complicated and had too much baggage and they just didn't want what the other did. Sam thought how incredibly sad she had felt during that break up. It wasn't like she didn't love him anymore, is was just that they weren't at the same place in life, and it would never work out between them. And then, what seemed like right after the break up, he was with Abby. And now they were married with a little one of their own, just what Luka wanted. He was happy, didn't she deserve to be too?

Finishing up her shower, Sam squeezed her hair out in a towel and then dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. She felt bad how she had acted toward Tony that day. She just felt so open and vulnerable around him and it felt like everyone in the ER could tell. How rude she had been to him, scolding him for offering her a donut. It was only a donut and it wasn't like he had bought them just for her. Sam felt like a fool and just really wanted to make it up to him.

After blow drying her hair, curling it, and applying some makeup, Sam took her pink dress out of the dry cleaning bag and slid into it. _Jesus! I forgot that this fits me like a sausage casing!_ Struggling to zip up the dress, she bent her body all different ways, trying to pull the zipper up but it would not budge. Just then the bathroom door burst open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sam shot straight up to see Abby standing in the doorway just as shocked as she was. Sam smiled slightly but rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I just, have a lot on my mind. Sorry." She trailed off as she noticed Sam's predicament. "Here let me help you." Sam let out an exasperated breath, but held her arms above her head as Abby easily zipped up her dress.

"Thanks. You know, I could have gotten it by myself." Sam turned to the mirror to apply a thin layer of lip gloss.

"You know, it's ok to ask for help sometimes." Sam just looked at her in the mirror. "No really Sam. I had to learn that the hard way."

"I don't need a lecture right now," Sam started but Abby cut her off.

"I'm not lecturing you, I just want a chance to explain myself! Dammit Sam not everyone can get through shit in their life without having a hard time like you did." Sam turned around and just stared at her.

"Fine, talk then."

"I know I was unprofessional. I was a bad mother, I was a bad wife, I was a bad friend. And I was a bad _me_. I did things I can't even explain and I'm not making any excuses for the way I chose to handle what was happening in my life. But I'm better now, and all I'm asking is that you understand that I'm trying here. I'm trying to get back to being myself; a good mother, a good wife," Abby walked up to Sam and gripped her shoulders with both hands, "and believe it or not I'm trying to be a better friend." Sam saw right then and there the determination gleaming in Abby's eyes. All she could do was sigh and let a small smile show on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just grew up around alot of people with alot of problems that just dug themselves into a hole and never really tried to get out." Abby smiled sympathetically. "But I can tell you're trying. You just proved that to me." She hugged Abby. "Just know that if you're having a hard time you can always talk to me. I've been there, I can help you." The two women pulled apart.

"Thanks Sam, that means alot to me." Abby wiped away a single tear that made a trail down her face and changed the subject. "Well you look hot, what's the occasion?" Sam blushed slightly and ran her hands down the front of her dress.

"I just, um, I just have to make something up to someone." She knitted her hands together in an uncomfortable sort of way.

"Alright alright, I won't ask any more questions. But Gates is one lucky man." Abby smiled slyly as she started to back out the door.

"What?! How did you... who told... where did you hear that?!" Sam was in shock that Abby knew about the two of them.

"Ha, so it _is_ true!"

"No! Well, I don't know. But who else knows?" Sam was praying that her and Tony's relationship was not the new story circling the gossip mill at County.

"Oh don't worry, I am really _really_ good at guessing these things. And trust me, no one else knows and no one else is going to know." And with that she walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Sam called out to her just before the door closed. _Whoo! That was a close one!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys! But here's a short little chapter to getcha by. I'll try and write some more tomorrow, I've just been really busy with school.

Oh and also, I don't have the episode "Truth Will Out" so I did my best to be accurate with the storyline.

--

**"Oh don't worry, I am really really good at guessing these things. And trust me, no one else knows and no one else is going to know." And with that Abby walked out of the bathroom.**

**"Thanks." Sam called out to her just before the door closed. **_**Whoo! That was a close one!**_

--

Just as Abby walked out of the bathroom, Sam had an idea. "Hey Abby!" She yelled out just as she reached the doctor's lounge door, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Thanks so much for helping me with this. I don't know how I would have pulled it off without you." Abby smiled at Sam's comment as she pushed one of the chairs in under the fold out table. Sam had asked for her help in distracting Tony as she brought all the materials she needed for her big surprise up to the roof.

"No problem. I gotta go now, but good luck with everything tonight." They hugged once more and Abby walked toward the stairs as Sam began setting the table. "Oh and Sam," Abby turned, "I really meant what I said, you know." Her friend gave her a quizzical look. "That Gates is a lucky guy." Sam blushed slightly but Abby just smiled and nodded at her before making her way down the stairs.

Sam sighed and took out the caesar salads from Ike's and placed them on the table. She didn't know what Abby meant about Gates being a lucky guy, _she_ felt like she was the lucky one. This was the first guy she had dated that was open with her, liked to have fun, was enjoyable to be around, and made her feel like being herself was enough. Sure, some of the other guys had maybe one or two of those qualities, but not all of them. The weirdest thing for her was that Tony, of all people, was the only one who met all of her standards. It also didn't help that he was terribly good looking.

Sam paused as she thought of his piercing dark eyes and lips that distracted her one too many times during a trauma case. She could still feel his warm hands on her from the night before, caressing in all the right places. Sam shook her head and snapped out of her daydream. She checked her cell phone for the time and realized she needed to hurry up. Tony got off his shift in 15 minutes and she wasn't even close to being ready.

Gates sighed as he opened his locker and threw his stethoscope inside. He had just completed his fifth 12 hour shift in a row and was completely drained. Just as he was thinking of how good a hot shower would feel, he spied a piece of paper taped to the inside of his locker door. "Meet me on roof" was spelled in cut out magazine letters. Gates smiled to himself as he realized who the letter was from. All his thoughts of a warm shower and soft bed were tossed from his mind as he changed his jacket and made his way to the stairwell.

Tony opened the door to the rooftop and immediately saw a pink arrow pointing up the stairs. As he made his way up, he noticed two donuts hanging from one of the arrows. He touched it and smiled as he remembered Sam's outburst at him earlier for offering her a donut. She really could be a piece of work sometimes. When he reached the top of the stairs he froze as he took in her appearance. Her back was to him and she was wearing a pink dress that came just above her knees and clung to her body as if it were a second skin. Sam must have felt his presence because just as he finished looking her up and down, she spun around to face him.

Sam felt his eyes on her before she even heard the rustle of his coat. She spun around to face him and awkwardly shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She wasn't one to wear such a revealing outfit, but then again she found herself doing things she wouldn't normally do when she was around Tony. She smiled warmly at his gruff appearance, his 5 o'clock shadow almost too inviting. That's when he walked up to her and pinned her body to his without hesitation as he kissed her. Sam felt her legs go weak as his wet mouth delved hers. Tony must have sensed her moment of weakness for he placed one of his hands at the base of her back for support. She ran her hands up the back of his neck and into his hair before settling them on either side of his face and pulling back from his searing kiss. Sam searched his eyes and felt a flicker of hope at what she saw. She hoped her own eyes were reflecting the adoration and passion she felt at that moment.

"So," Tony took in her appearance. Flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes, "What's the occasion?"

"I just, I don't know. I feel bad about the way I acted today, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Sam noticed the confusion that covered his face. "About the way I feel about you. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you or embarrassed that we're together." Tony sighed with relief. He thought she was cutting him loose for a moment. "I just don't want to go public with this, _thing_ we have just yet and..." Tony cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Sam, I get it." He smiled at her and ran his thumb under her lip to wipe away a smudge of lipgloss. She loved this tender side of him and how he was so gentle with her. Most guys were intimidated by her tough exterior and felt the need to treat her roughly, but not Tony. Sam felt as though she were transparent to him and she knew her tough personality didn't fool him.

"Well in that case, sit." She pointed to the seat opposite her and smiled devilishly at him.

"Hell, I would jump off a cliff if you told me to with that look." Tony smirked and sat in said seat.

"Oh good, because that's what I was going to ask you to do next." Tony shot her a mock wounded look and all Sam could do was chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! I hope this can tide you over until my next update. Keep R&Ring!

--

"Tanja Reilly, back of my dad's pick up truck."

"Your first time was in the back of a truck?" Sam laughed. "Please, explain."

"Well, I had just gotten my drivers license and I wanted to take my girl for a spin, you know? So we ended up in a parking lot on the top of a hill and were stargazing, one thing led to another, and yadayada..." Sam choked on her wine.

"Yadayada? Is that what you call it? I cannot believe you just quoted a line from Seinfeld." She let out a genuine laugh and took note of how good it felt.

"So you're a Seinfeld buff, what else don't I know about you? Are you into S&M? I feel like you have a hidden dungeon in your closet." Tony teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"You would automatically think that. And no I don't, I just happen to like that show." Tony smiled back at her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her past, what made her so tough.

"Fine then, my first time having sex was in the back of a truck, I'm assuming you have a better story of yours." He urged her.

"Actually no. I was just a stupid teenager, well barely a teenager, I was only thirteen." Sam winced as she said it. She could not even imagine Alex sleeping with someone at his age, how could she have? "My brother's only three years older than me, so I was always around him and his friends and that made me feel much older than my pubescent age." She chuckled to herself. "Anyways, I began dating one of his friends, Mike, and he was my first. It was..." Sam wracked her brain for the location of their first triste, "Oh it was in his basement on an old torn up couch, parents upstairs and everything."

"Ooo naughty," Tony mocked her and she laughed at him.

"So I guess I can say that I've had more experience than you." She teased.

"Uh no I'm older, therefore I have been around longer and experienced much more sex than you." They both laughed at how absurd the conversation was.

"You've got a point. Do you want some more wine?" Sam motioned to his now empty glass.

"Nah I'm good. Thanks, Sam. For all this it was really nice of you." Tony expressed his gratitude. "I really enjoy your company you know, and we can take this as slow as you want. I'm up for anything, as long as there is a me and you involved." Sam smiled warmly at him. She was so luck to have a guy that had her emotions in mind and was willing to go at a snails pace just to be with her. Not that she would take things that slow, but the fact that he was willing was enough for her to jump him right then.

Tony stood up from his chair and extended his hand to sam. "Care to dance with me?" Sam smiled and shook her head but placed her hand in his as he led her to an open space on the roof. He pressed her to him with his right hand on the middle of her back and with his free hand grabbed hers and began to slowly sway her. Sam laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. She pulled herself closer to him as the soft wind sent chills up her spine. He was just so warm and wanted some of that heat to radiate off of him and onto her.

_"Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away,"_ Tony sang the words into Sam's hair. _"If you can use, some exotic booze there's a bar in far bombay,"_ She chuckled and looked up at him, _"Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away."_ Sam noticed the sparkle in his eyes as his smooth voice sang the words. She realized what he was singing was actually how he felt and she shivered at this. Tony reached up and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. They smiled at each other before she placed her head back on his shoulder and sighed contentedly as he continued to sing:

"_Come fly with me, let's float down to peru_

_In lama land, there's a one man band_

_And he'll toot his flute for you_

_Come fly with me, we'll float down in the blue_

_Once I get you up there, where the air is rarefied_

_We'll just glide, starry eyed_

_Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near_

_You may here, angels cheer - because were together_

_Weather wise its such a lovely day_

_You just say the words, and we'll beat the birds_

_Down to acapulco bay_

_It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon - they say_

_Come fly with me, we'll fly we'll fly away"_

Tony tilted Sam's head up with his hand under her chin as he finished the last line of the song. She smiled and he kissed her. He ran his tongue over the bottom of her lip and she immediately granted him access. He slid his tongue slowly against hers, tasting how sweet she was. Sam sighed into his mouth at the pleasure she was receiving from his slow attack and he smiled into her before pulling away. He looked at her, eyes shut and lips slightly swollen and red. Her eyes fluttered open as he Tony ran his hand through her hair.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Sam questioned suggestively.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Tony grinned his response before she pulled him toward the stairs, eager to get him home.

"Come on, I'll show you the dungeon I have in my closet," She joked as they exited the rooftop.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony!" Sam hissed, "Knock it off!" She whacked his hands away from her body with the towel she was using to dry her hair. Her attempts at getting him away failed as he grabbed her hips and pulled him to her, crushing his lips against hers. Despite their recent triste in the shower, Tony was still incredibly turned on. Sam reluctantly pulled away, "Babe, if we continue on like this I'll never get out of your apartment before Sarah wakes up."

"Who cares." Tony's husky voice nearly made her change her mind but she managed to slip her hand between them and press it to his mouth before he could make his move.

"I'm serious," Tony gave her his best pout but she just rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, "And put a towel on or something." Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you just give me yours?" Right after his request he was greeted by a towel thrown over his head. He groaned as he watched Sam's naked retreating figure.

"Hey, you asked for it." Sam was out of view and Tony just shook his head and wrapped the towel around his waist. He loved how confident Sam was when it came to her body, it made her even more sexy than she already was to him.

--

Tony finished shaving his face just as Sam re-entered the bathroom wearing the dark jeans she had on the night before but a different top.

"Where'd that come from?" He pulled her to him by the hem of her long sleeved fitted green tee.

"This?" She looked down at her top and then back at Tony. "Oh, I had it in my bag." He lifted an eyebrow at her and she pulled away to grab his aftershave. "Well, this way I can go straight to work without having to stop at home to change." She squeezed some of the aftershave into her hands and placed them on either side of his face, rubbing the soothing gel into his skin.

"You know, you make a valid point." Tony spoke thoughtfully.

"Yeah? And what might that be?"

"Just that you've been spending quite a few nights here, I mean you even said it yourself. I wouldn't mind if you kept some of your clothes here." He smiled at her as she wiped her sticky hands on his towel clad hips. "That way we can go to work together, and you wouldn't have to ride the L all by yourself." Tony gently placed his hand on her cheeks and kissed her.

"Oh, big macho man wants to protect me?" Their faces were inches apart as she spoke and he kissed her again before pulling slightly away.

"Yeah, something like that." She just rolled her eyes at him. "Sam I'm serious," he gave her an offended look as she turned to the counter and plugged the hairdryer in, "I worry about you." Sam shot him a look that said 'Are you serious?' through the mirror. "Yeah, I know you can kick ass, but I want to kick some ass for you." Tony finished his sentence sweetly and rubbed her shoulders from behind.

Sam sighed and let her eyes lightly shut. She loved how he pampered her, and didn't treat her as if she were made out of steel as some of her boyfriends had. Her tough exterior often made guys think that she liked to be treated roughly, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Tony kissed her neck and she tilted her head so he could have better access.

"I want to protect you." He whispered into her ear and then gently tugged at the bottom of it. Sam felt chills go up her spine.

"Tony," She broke out of her reverie, reluctantly, and looked at him in the mirror, "Aren't you moving a little fast? I mean, Sarah doesn't even know about us yet." Tony straightened up and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"You think this is fast? Sam, we've been dating for two and a half months. It's not like I'm asking you to move in, I'm just saying you can leave some clothes here so we don't have to wake up so early just so you can go back to your place to change." Tony stalked into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and threw a white undershirt over his head. Sam counted to ten before following him.

"Tony, this is serious here. I don't just mean this conversation, but _us_." He had his arms through a navy blue shirt and stopped to look at her when she said this.

"You know, the last relationship I had, It took us almost a full year before we said I love you. And here I am. With you." She trailed off and looked down at her hands that were knitted together. When she finally looked up again, her eyes were wet and her voice struggled to hold back the tears. "I just, feel so much. I don't..." Tony pulled his shirt over his head and moved to her.

"Hey." When Sam didn't look up at him he lifted her chin. She blinked and a single tear made its way down her face. "Hey. I know you're scared. But don't you think I am too? I'm not used to this either, but I just find it reassuring that we are both experiencing the same feeling. Sam, we're in this together, alright?" She just nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Come here." Tony placed one hand on her head and his other on her back as he pulled her to him. "And as for Sarah, I'll tell her about us tonight."

"Ok." Sam's reply was muffled as she pushed her head into his chest. After a few moments they broke their embrace and Tony wiped the tear streak from her face with his thumb and kissed her.

"Now finish up." He playfully told her and slapped her butt which caused her to skip back into the bathroom.

Minutes later, she re-emerged, dry hair and pink tinted lips. Tony handed Sam her bag and they made their way down the stairs.

"So tonight, I'll tell Sarah about us. Then how about you come over and join us for pizza and a scary movie?" He looked up at her as they both descended the stairs.

"Well pizza sure, but I don't think you need to tell Sarah about us anymore." Tony gave her a quizzical look and Sam nodded towards the kitchen. All of his confusion melted away when he saw Sarah leaning against the counter with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Sarah, what are you doing up so early?" He asked her as he checked the time on his watch. It read 6:15 am, definitely too early for her to be up.

"I just heard you two talking and then I couldn't fall back asleep." Her tone was light but sleep laced.

"How long have you been in here?" Yet another question.

"I don't know, like two minutes, does it even matter?" Tony just shook his head. Sarah took a sip of her juice and sized up Sam over the top of the glass. Sam blushed and shifted uncomfortably under the 15 year olds stare. Sarah then looked to Tony, "Are you even going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Sam. Sam, Sarah." Sam walked over and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard only good things." Sam smiled at her.

"Well that's good, but I can't say I've ever heard anything about you." Sarah looked at Tony as she said this and he mouthed an 'I'm Sorry' to her just before Sam turned to look at him.

"Sam's my... girlfriend. We're dating." This was not the way he had been planning to break the news.

Sarah poured the rest of her juice down the sink and walked back to her bedroom.

"It's about time," she said just before closing the door.

Sam just looked at Tony, "That went... well."


End file.
